SkyeWard one shots
by viktorlovesseagulls
Summary: SkyeWard one shots. (there will be more characters involved than just the people I labeled, but I cant name all the possible ones so it'll probably contain most of Coulson's team) (in this, Ward and May never were together, and Ward never went to Hydra. This is all the the happiness of early season one)
1. Chapter 1

**Skyeward one shots! Might update. (i'm not done with season two yet so no spoilers please!)**

Skye had not had a great day.

First, she had failed to escape when held at gunpoint by Ward, her S.O. for training, Then he decided it was okay to make her beat him in hand to hand combat, which only left her with bloody nose and a very bruised butt. It was _not_ amusing.

(And she didn't beat him)

Now she sits in her room watching her favorite movie, Big Hero 6.

It's so cute and adorable.

Someone knocks on her door.

"Hey." Ward says. "You want to play a card game?"

She presses a button and the door closes in his face.

"You're not still mad about today, are you? I mean, you have to practice and it's not like it was my fault you got your ass kicked."

"Not helping!"

"Come out, or I'm coming in."

Skye was about to open the door when he let himself in

"JESUS CHRIST WARD! I COULD HAVE BEEN NAKED!"

"Well I saw you five seconds ago and you weren't. Besides, it wouldn't have been _so_ bad if you had been." He rolls his eyes.

She narrows her eyes. _"Are you flirting with me, Grant Ward?"_

He shrugs. "Maybe."

"You're drunk aren't you."

"Nope." He stumbles a bit as if to enforce her point.

"Yes you are. But I don't really care. That means you'll be easier to undress."

"Are you flirting with _me?_ "

"Maybe." She says, repeating his words.

She winks at him as she walks out of the room, gesturing for Ward to follow.

He does.

They settle down for a game of cards.

And a few glasses of brandy.

Ward is completely drunk by the time it's midnight, and Skye is only Mostly drunk.

They're sprawled out on the couch, talking.

"So are you single?" Skye asks.

"Yeah." he looks at her.

"Good. I want to fuck you so bad right now."

"Then do." He giggles.

She leans over to kiss him, and he kisses her back.

"God I have wanted to do this ever since I met you. I just kind of wish I was sober."

"Whatever." Ward kisses her harder.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fitz-Simmons crouches int he doorway watching Skye and Ward kiss.

Simmons giggles. "Well it's about time!"

"Are we just going to ignore that they're totally drunk and aren't going to be able to do anything tomorrow and Coulson is gong to kill them?"

"Yes!" She giggles harder. "Oooh this should have happened so long ago!"

He rolls his eyes.

"Classic Simmons."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ward picks her up and carries her to his room down the hall.

After many hours of unspeakable things, a very drunk Skye lays next to a very drunk Ward and sleeps, curled against him.

No one woke them up for the next day's mission, and they slept until the next day, in which they were both plagued by horrible hangovers.

Neither ever got drunk again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! this takes place right after the episode T.A.H.I.T.I in season one, and Skye is just waking up from being shot twice in the stomach and being saved by the GH-325 (aka miracle drug) they never showed her actually waking up, so im going to write it how I want it to happen! :)**

Skye blinks.

She's laying in a hospital bed, heart monitor beeping steadily. Someone is snoring quietly in a chair. She looks over and sees-to her surprise, Ward.

"Uhhhhg..." She groans and reaches up to rub her eyes, only to find several IVs attached to her arm.

Ward snaps awake and is by her side as quick as light.

"Who are you, Quicksilver? Some sort of mutant powers developed while I was dying?" She chuckles.

"Skye..." He's hugging her tightly,avoiding medical equipment and injuries. "I thought you were going to die..."

"I did too, well I guess I didn't, seeing I was passed out but I guess I just decided to live though..."

"Yeah."

He buries his face in her hair, pulling her even closer to him...And he's crying.

 _What do I do now?_

"Ow."

"Sorry." He's away from her in a flash and is standing int he doorway in a moment.

"I'll go tell Simmons you're awake."

And then he just leaves.

"Okay...?"

Skye turns over trying to avoid the IVs and waits for Simmons to come.

It only takes a minute

"Skye!" She says, gently hugging her. "How are you feeling?" Her lab coat is freshly washed-she can still smell the detergent on it.

"I-I think I'm okay...I'm tired and my head hurts though...And I want a shower."

"Excellent! It really worked, didn't it!" She starts writing things down on a chart on her clipboard, and turns up some thing to pump more blue stuff in her veins.

"What worked?"

 _What is she talking about?_

"Ward didn't tell you?" She turns, smile faltering.

"Ward didn't tell me what?" She asks slowly. "What happened? What saved me besides my awesomeness?"

"Oh, nothing. Just a miracle, really." She turns back to the clipboard humming slightly louder than usual. "Well, I'll just be going now that you're all set for now, shall I fetch Ward?"

"Umm okay," Skye rubs her forehead. "Sure. Tell him to bring lots of food. I'm starved."

She'll question him about it later.

"Oh no, no food for you just yet, that has to wait." Simmons laughs like her imminent starvation and death are hilarious. "Liquid diet for a week or two. We're not sure how your stomach will take it."

Skye groans.

"Just go get Ward. I want someone who _cares_ whether I starve to talk to."

Simmons laughs again, but leaves the room.

Now Skye starts to take in her surroundings.

White walls, blue nightgown, white sheets, a chair in the corner where Ward had dozed off earlier.

A knock on the door frame.

"Hey." Ward is wearing a black t-shirt and jeans- _jeans_ -and he's bare foot.

"Hi. Did you bring food?"

"Simmons says no. I follow her orders." He moves to sit beside her one the bed. "So how are you doing?"

Skye closes her eyes, partly to avoid looking at him, partly because she wants to sleep.

And because she suddenly wants to cry.

"Okay." Her voice breaks partway through the word.

"Skye, what is going on."

"I-when I went in that house, I let Mike get away...it's my fault...and I don't know...I just guess that I thought if I had parents maybe, just maybe they would feel something and know to come-that their daughter was dying and-" she stops and clears her throat. "I guess they didn't"

"Hey. Everything is going to be fine." He brushes the tears she didn't know had escaped away.

"Ward..."She whispers, holding his hand to her face, feeling the calloused skin caress her cheek.

Then he kisses her.

It's just for a second-but her heart spikes and he pulls away, breathing hard.

"I'm sorry-" He get's up to leave but she catches him and kisses him again, this time he doesn't stop.

He pulls her closer, and-

"Are you alright?!" Simmons rushes in, panting.

They spring apart.

"The heart monitor spiked and I thought-" she looks between them.

"Everything is fine." Ward assures her and leaves, a faint blush lining his cheeks. (Skye didn't even know he could blush)

"You scared off my date." Skye closes her eyes again, smiling faintly.

"What?" Simmons laughs nervously.

"Oh nothing. I Guess I better get some rest. Goodnight." She turns over.

"Good afternoon to you too?"

Skye fell asleep before Simmons even left the room, dreaming of the kiss she had shared with Ward and how she would kiss him when she got out.


End file.
